


Lonely Eyes

by Mitchie1320



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchie1320/pseuds/Mitchie1320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story inspired by 'Lonely Eyes' by Chris Young. AU where Dean & Seth meet in a bar & hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Eyes

It was a typical Tuesday night at Dick's, as Seth Rollins sat nursing his fifth Jack Daniels. He'd been in this spot many more nights then he'd care to admit. An overweight, bald man approached him & sank to the stool next to him.  
"Hey gorgeous."  
Seth barely spared him a glance before focusing back on his rapidly emptying glass. He was considering motioning for another one when the man next to him tried again.  
"You're a beautiful piece of meat, you know that?"  
Seth attempted to ignore him, but couldn't help the slight eye roll.  
"Hey I'm talking to you little bitch."  
Seth shot the man the middle finger & the man huffed. He pulled out a cigar from his suit pocket & lit it. Seth motioned to the bartender, Brie Bella to refill his drink, & Brie noticed the cigar.  
"Hey asshole, no smoking. Can't you read?"  
The bald man pushed himself off his chair & stumbled for the door. When he opened it, & blast of cold air whooshed through the room. Through the smoke emitted by the man walked in the most beautiful man Seth had ever seen. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Immediately every eye in the bar was on this new stranger. Catcalls were heard throughout the room & the guys closest to the door started on the dirty jokes. The beautiful man scanned the room before seeing the only empty seat; the one recently vacated by Seth's admirer. He slumped into the seat & all but whispered to Brie.  
"Grigio."  
Seth's eyebrows rose. Wine? He looked over the man again. He didn't strike Seth as a wine man. Leather boots, ratted jeans, a wrinkled white tank top & a black leather jacket seemed to scream more biker then wine drinker but everyone has their quirks. The man seemed to notice Seth staring & glanced up. Seth was immediately bombarded with the most intense green eyes he'd ever seen. He could stare at those eyes all day. Unfortunately, the man looked back down at his glass of wine as Brie set it down in front of him.  
"On the house, Dean.... How are you doing today?"  
Dean shrugged and just stared at the wine. His eyes flickered around the room, & then down at his phone before settling back on the wine in front of him.  
Seth decided to buy him a drink. He motioned for two from Brie & glanced back at Dean. Deans eyes flickered to Seth's before focusing intently on the wine in front of him. Brie set two glasses of Jack in front of Seth & shook her head slightly. Seth shrugged and she walked off. Seth pushed one glass in front of Dean. Dean's eyes made contact with Seth again & immediately back to his wine. Seth wished he was that glass of wine that was so fascinating.  
Dean shook his head. "No thanks."  
Hearing Dean speak aloud was not what Seth was expecting. His voice was low & husky, a deep bass voice that sent shivers down Seth's spine, & yet it was a voice that was tinged with sadness, a deep sadness; the kind that didn't fade with time.  
"You don't seem to be enjoying your wine. Thought maybe you'd like something stronger." Seth hoped his voice didn't sound too desperate as he tried to make conversation.  
"I'm not interested dude." Dean shot him a quick and dirty look.  
Seth raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just trying to make conversation. Sorry, man."  
Dean glanced at him once more, and this time he let his green eyes meet & linger on the brown eyes of the man sitting next to him. Dean briefly looked the younger man up & down. Between his tight leather pants & his tight black t-shirt advertising some band Dean had never heard of, he struck Dean as a man who came here often, probably always after the same thing: a quick hook-up. Dean locked eyes with Seth again, & found the other man extending a hand.  
"I'm Seth."  
"I'm not interested. I told you that." Dean almost growled at the man, noticing for the first time the yellow streak in the otherwise black hair of the man sitting next to him. Dean held back a smirk.  
Seth leaned back, away from Dean slightly. "I'm sorry, man. I'm not trying to hit on you. You just look like you could use someone to talk to."  
Dean stared intently at his wine for a few minutes before catching Seth's eyes again. They were very pretty eyes; wide enough to give Seth a look of innocence & dark chocolate in color. Dean extended his hand. "I'm Dean."  
"Nice to meet you Dean."  
Dean lifted the left side of his mouth slightly, almost like a smile. "Thanks for the drink."  
Seth raised his glass like a toast. Dean shrugged & clinked his glass against Seth's.  
"Here's to shitty days."  
Dean raised his eyebrows. "Someone like you has shitty days?"  
"Someone like me?" Seth huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Dude, face it. You're gorgeous," Dean waved his hand towards Seth's attire. "And clearly you're interested. Guys in this place must be all over you."  
Seth laughed derisively. "Exactly my problem. I don't exactly want guys all over me, especially in a place like this."  
"Then why do you dress like that? & why come to a place like this?"  
Seth grew quiet. Dean leaned back in his seat and studied Seth closely. Underneath the right clothing & the aura of confidence Seth exuded, if you really looked you could see the cracks in his exterior. The slight slump in his shoulders showed defeat & those big chocolate eyes showed sadness & loneliness. Dean wondered what tragedy hid in Seth's closet.  
"Why do you come to a place like this?" Seth's voice was slightly rough, almost as if he was pushing back deep hidden emotions from rushing to the surface. Dean shook his head slightly.  
"Too long of a story. You don't want to hear it."  
"Maybe I do." The two beautiful damaged men studied each other. After several minutes they seemed to come to agreement. What's buried in the past should remain in the past. Seth downed the rest of his whiskey & held out a hand to Dean, his meaning perfectly clear. Dean hesitated briefly before accepting the hand & following Seth from the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first attempt at fanfiction so any suggestions that I could work on for next time would be appreciated. 
> 
> Yes, I am aware that Dean has blue eyes, but for the sake of the song he has green ones in this fic. Just pretend he's wearing colored contacts
> 
> Also, let me know if I should add an epilogue with their backgrounds explained. I have the stories all planned out but they didn't fit with the story.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated. Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
